Grace "Gracie" Newcastle
Dislcaimer The character is mine. The picture belongs to the relevant parties. I don't own the damn thing. The pixiv was in Japanese or zome kanji or something so I could not discern the name of the artist. At A Glance Name: Grace "Gracie" Newcastle Age: 18 Gender: Female (Fauna) Color: Grey Sexuality: Bisexual Weapon: Razor Whip Birthplace: The City Birthdate: October 7th Occupation: Aristocrat Titles: Lady Halcyon; Fallen Grace Signature Ability: Strengths: Charm, seduction, and money Weakness: Arrogant; easy to manipulate if you know how. Likes: Girls, boys, elegant things. Dislikes: Poor people, annoying people, and people who think they are better then her. Appearance Gracie has light brown hair that goes past her waist with two black ribbons on either side; her hair appears a soft blonde in certain lighting. She wears a dress that exposes her upper thighs, along with stockings that have bows at the top that connect with the dress under it. She wears elegant black shoes and a tie with the symbol of her house on it that has a ruby at the top. On her shoulder is a black bow. Her most defining feature, is the black rabbit ears she has. Despite being a half-breed to some, she remains a proper Lady of the House. Personality Brought up in an aristocratic home, Gracie is a somewhat arrogant, but proper lady. As such, she looks down on those less fortunate then herself, but has a what some would say a heart. She does help those below her, but she never loses her arrogant demeanor. But she also has slight sociopathic tendencies. She has played with her servants mercilessly, interested in how they felt pleasure. Her in a depression, just made her use a multitude of ways to test her ideas, sometimes drawing blood but making sure she never wounded them badly, or in truth treated them horribly. Her sociopathic tendencies are very mild, overshadowed by her inner helper, even if that inner helper is only doing it out of pity. She also has a slight mean side, teasing both boys and girls. She especially likes to tease girls, despite not having a preference for either gender. She just finds it enjoyable to hit on a girl and see her either clam up or clammer for a chance. for those who have gotten a chance, well...it's one night stands with her. She's not the settle down type of girl. Not that anyone has ever managed to get a one night stand with her. Powers, Weapons, and Tactics Her Razor-whip, Riptide, is her only weapon, and Gracie is highly proficient in it. Utilizing the power of light, she wreaths her whip in an aura of light and strikes for even more damage. But her control of light extends beyond that. She can manipulate light to make herself invisible, create lasers, as well as shields and healing. Her tactics rely heavily on hit and run, but she also excels as a support fighter, healing and shielding allies, if she has any. History Born to the noble family of Newcastle in the White Kingdom, but as a half-breed, her battle for status was uphill, an uphill battle she fought from the womb to the present day. Treated with extreme care and a little love, Gracie had no friends, only the servants. This led to an early depression, which was alleviated when her parents ordered the servants to make her happy in however they could. A depressed child was not a bargaining chip, and they did whatever they thought would work. Instead, they let Gracie toy with her servants, teasing to torturing them, taking almost sadistic pleasure in seeing them squirm and beg for more or beg for release. She always complied, not sadistic enough to make them suffer. This lead to most of her servants coming and asking for more, which actually helped Gracie develop social skill beyond ordering people around. Holding conversations with her servants, she grew a sort of respect for them, her experimentation dwindling down to only sporadic playing with one or two of her favorites. As she grew older and more mature, Gracie's view of the relationships were hardened when one of her servants was beaten by her father for loving his butler. A lowly maid, like, the lowest end of the maid tier, the poor woman had confessed but before the Butler had time to say anything, the other nobles of the house descended upon her in mere minutes. Seeing relationships as bad, only causing harm, she vowed to not fall in love...well...not until she was out of the yoke of her family. Of course, that did not stop her from drawing Riptide, bashing away the other nobles (her cousins mainly were the beaters) and carrying the battered woman to her chambers with the promise she'd "use the blade part and ensure your family lines end with you." Left alone, Gracie nursed the woman back to health and sent her on her way, keeping an ear to the ground and always stepping in. While mostly outof pity, her parents notice she had a respect for the servants, which led to the eventual friendship with Skylar Valentine. A noblegirl herself, Skylar was forced to meet the errant Lady Halcyon. The two Ladies met, and an unusual friendship was struck. A friendship that ends up with Gracie being a sort of regular at the cafe. Family/Friends Lord Newcastle - Father The Lady Newcastle - Mother Skylar Valentine - Friend Sora Takagi - Friend Author's Notes -Her personality was inspired by Rachel Alucard of BlazBlue. Category:Pending Character